


P-chan? Is that you?

by orphan_account



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Feelings, Nudity, akane - Freeform, p-chan - Freeform, ranma - Freeform, ryoga - Freeform, ryouga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story is about Akane discovering that Ryoga is P-chan. Enjoy. </p><p>I do not own Ranma 1/2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P-chan? Is that you?

“You know what your problem is?” said Ranma as he helped Akane remove the last broken brick from the floor.  
“I don’t care,” Akane sighed as she turned to leave.  
“An opponent never sits in one spot. You need more practice with other people.”  
“I don’t need your help.”  
“I wasn’t offering, violent girl. Ask pop or Soun if you want to attempt to improve.”

Akane spun around and launched herself at Ramna. He easily dodged every hit, hands never leaving his pockets. 

“Too slow,” he said, looking up to the sky.  
“I’m going now.”

Akane slammed the door shut and silently walked to the bathroom. She was fighting angry tears and the urge to punch a hole in the wall. She wanted to train in peace. But, there he was, every night, making little comments and ruining her concentration. 

“P-chan?” Akane sighed as she entered the bathroom. “What are you doing in here? Playing with the faucet again? We are going to have to buy you another toy. You didn’t seem to care for the last one,” 

Akane pulled Ryoga to her chest and began filling the tub. The piglet squealed at the sight of warm water, desperate to escape. 

“Do you want down, P-chan? Sit on this towel. There, is that better?”  
“Squea-sqeak!”

Akane removed her gi and used it to wipe the sweat from her body. Blushing at the sight of Akane in her panties, Kyoga turned away to hide the blood dripping from his nose. He scratched at the door, trying to escape as he heard her bra unhook. No luck. He felt his body warm as the sound of her panties falling echoed in his ears. She slipped into the water. 

“What gives Ramna the right to speak to me that way? He has traveled across Japan and China doing nothing but training. He set aside years, doing nothing but perfecting the art. I never had that opportunity. He may think he is wonderful, but, what is physical strength worth without human decency?”  
“Squ-Squeak-Squea!”  
“I just need to take a bath and focus on tomorrow. P-chan? Are you okay? Come here.”

Ranma walked past the bathroom and immediately froze in anger. 

“P-chan, are you bleeding? Come rinse off in here.”

Ranma slide open the door and looked down at Ryoga. His flat nose was covered in dried blood and tears. Though he appeared terrified, his cheeks were a bit too rosy. Ranma grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and looked into his eyes.

“Is this what you're doing? You sleep in her bed then join her in the bath?”  
“GET OUT,” Akane shouted as she pelted Ramna with wooden buckets and soap.  
“Who would want to look at a tomboy like you?” he shouted as he stepped into the hallway. 

Two bars of soap hit the closed door.

“Pervert!”  
“Not cute!” 

Ranma silently walked outside while Ryoga squealed and scratched at his wrists. With one kick, the piglet flew until he disappeared into the night sky. Ryoga passed out mid-flight and landed a few streets away. He hit the side of a table from an outdoor cafe, was splashed with hot tea, and awoke dizzy and naked a few minutes later. 

“Over there! The pervert is over there!” a woman shouted.  
“We were distracted by something small flying through the air-- like a cat or a fish or something-- then some guy appeared and exposed himself.” another added. 

As the sounds of footsteps drew closer, Ryoga panicked and tossed himself over the railing into the canal. He let his body sink as he transformed. The voices above, which were once a blend of anger and concern, were now muffled by rushing water. When his snout broke the surface, there were two police officers looking over the railing. 

“He must have been washed downstream,” one murmured, scratching his head 

Ryoga thrashed in the freezing current until he caught a small platform and struggled back to street. His throat was sore and his nose tickled. 

“I’m going to catch a cold,” Ryoga thought as he held back a sneeze. “It’s too cold in November to be wet and small. It'll be useless trying to walk after it starts to snow. The moment the flakes melt against my skin, there will be no hope for me. I need to get back to Akane, I could never let myself die without witnessing her warm smile once more.” 

Ryoga looked around, calculating which direction to go. He could walk to the east. If that was east... Or maybe the Tendo dojo was north? Or south? 15 or 200 paces west? Ryoga braced himself to walk forward, hoping it was the correct direction, when he heard a splash followed a familiar voice. 

“You’re getting slow old man,” Ranma laughed.  
“Grr rur gur gur rur!” the panda grumbled.  
“Old age is making you weak.”  
“Rur!”

Ryoga turned and saw the entrance to the tendo dojo a few paces behind him. 

“Love has brought me back to where I belong,” he thought as he scurried to Akane’s room. 

Akane tried to forget about Ramna’s peeping. Nothing worked. She was still too angry, her pulse was racing, and could feel the side of the tub pressing uncomfortably against her neck. Eventually she gave up, tied a towel around her chest, and hurried to her room..

“P-chan, there you are,” Akane sighed with relief. “Are you okay? Was Ranma mean to you?” 

She lifted the pig to her chest and hugged him tightly. Ryoga felt his cheek touch her warm, bare skin. She placed him gently on the bed and, still in her towel, sat at her desk and stared out the window. The orange sunset shone softly though the clouds. 

“Akane is so beautiful,” Ryoga thought. “So sad, though. She is thinking about something.”

His eyes traced the curve of her neck. Water dripped from her hair and slid down her back, making her skin glisten in the warm light. She remained like this for several minutes, until the sky darkened and goosebumps appeared on her arms. 

“It’s cold,” Akane noted as she turned her attention to Ryoga. “You don’t look so good, P-chan. Are you sick?”

Ryoga sneezed. 

“Oh, P-chan! The weather must be getting to you.”

She wrapped a blanket around Ryoga and kissed his swollen nose. He blushed. 

“I am not worthy of you tender care, my sweet Akane,” he thought, curling up and closing his eyes. “Your kindness has no boundaries. I promise to return your affection when I rid myself of this dreadful curse.”

Ryoga started to fall asleep when he suddenly heard the sound of Akane’s towel drop. Hangers clanked and drawers opened, followed by the familiar sounds of dressing. Ryoga always looked away when Akane changed or showered. She had no idea she was nude in front of a friend, and he wanted to maintain her privacy. But, today felt different. She looked so beautiful and held him so closely.

“Just for a moment,” he assured himself. 

He eyelids parted a fraction of a centimeter, before suddenly widening in surprise. Akane was wearing a pajama top, but her lower half was still nude. Her bottom was taut and curved perfectly above her muscular thighs. Ryoga caught a brief glimpse of her vagina as she bent to pull up her pajama pants. His nose was bleeding again. 

“P-chan? Are you okay?”

Ryoga froze with fear. 

“You’re nose! Poor thing! Let me get some tissues. You’re cheeks are so red. You must be running a fever.”

Akane walked to the kitchen and pulled a box of tissues from the cabinet. She ignored Ramna, standing at the kitchen counter, eating the stew and rice balls Kasumi left for him.

“Are you sick or something?” Ramna asked with a mouthful of food. .  
“What does it matter you you?”  
“I was just curious.”  
“P-chan is sick. I need to take care of him.”  
“The pig is back?” he mumbled coldly as he placed him chopsticks on the counter.  
“What do you mean 'back'?"  
“Where is he, Akane?”  
“He is sleeping in my room. Leave him alone. You have caused enough troubled today.”  
“It wasn’t what it looked like... I just heard... Who would want to look at you?”  
“Baka.”  
“Not cute.” 

When Akane returned, Ryoga was asleep. She picked him up gently, wiped his nose, and kissed his forehead. Once he was tucked in and snoring quietly, she turned off the light and cuddled up beside him 

Ranma jumped into a tree and rested his back against the trunk. 

“I should have pushed him in the water. Akane would ‘take care of him’ then. I could have saved myself the trouble of walking outside... Why do I care what she does? Go ahead and let her bring a guy into her bath. Doesn’t matter... That much... At least, I think it doesn't.” 

The moonlight emanated through the leaves and bounced off Akane’s window in the distance. He couldn’t stop himself. He needed Ryoga out of there. Ranma jumped through the trees until he was outside her room, waiting for a break in the wind to ease open her window and peak inside. She was fast asleep with Ryoga in her arms. The top button on her pajamas has opened and his red piggy nose was pressed against the top of her breast. Ranma's face reddened with anger as he stepped on her desk, bringing a rush of cold air into the room with him. Akane shivered and pulled the blanket over herself, covering Ryoga. Ranma silently walked across the carpet and positioned himself at the foot of Akane’s bed. 

“If I move fast enough, I can grab him by the ears and get out of here.”

Ramna slowly pulled down the blanket until Ryoga’s ears were exposed. He stepped on to the mattress, one foot between Akane’s legs, the other towards the door. He was posed to strike when Akane suddenly shivered and pulled at the blanket. Ramna lost his footing and fell on top of her. Akane awoke slowly and stared into Ranma’s eyes. 

“Ramna?” she whispered.

They remained in this position for several seconds, each too nervous to move. Their cheeks reddened as they closed their eyes. Their lips drew closer and Ranma felt Akane press against his hips. 

“Sque! Squeak! Squeak! Sque!” Ryoga struggled from beneath the covers. 

The couple’s eye opened and, in one motion, Akane threw Ranma off and slapped him across the face. She stood in a fighting stance, ready to hit him again. 

“GET. OUT.”  
“It’s not what it seems.”  
“GET. OUT.”  
“I wasn’t try to...”

Akane launched forward, preparing to slap him again. He quickly jumped on her desk and out the window. After furiously pulling the window closed, she snapped the lock in place. Ryoga continued squealing. 

“What was that for?” she thought. “Why would he do that? All he needs to do is ask... It’s not like I would say yes or anything... But, what was that for?” 

Her face softened.

“Are you okay, P-chan?”  
“Sque! Squeak!”  
“It’s okay, P-chan. Let’s go back to sleep.”

Akane checked the lock before getting back in bed. She cradled him in her arms and scratched his back. Though Ryoga tried to stay vigilant, her touch soon lulled him back to sleep. 

At breakfast, Akane and Ranma sat on the opposite side of the table, avoiding eye contact.

“What’s with you two?” Nabiki asked between bites. “There was a lot of noise coming from your room last night, Akane. What were you two up to?”

Both blushed and looked down at their tea. 

“Aren’t they a bit young for that, father?” Kasumi asked Soun.  
“They will be married, after all,” Soun answered, waving his chopsticks in the air. “You have my permission and blessing, Ramna.”  
“It’s not what it seems like,” Ramna snapped.  
“Pervert,” Akane snapped back.  
“You two are too young for such things,” Kasumi sighed as she filled Genma’s plate.  
“I am happy for you, son,” Genma smiled.  
“It’s not what it seems,” Ranma yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground, cracking the floor. 

Akane stood silently and walked out the door, 

“Don’t you want your lunch?” called Kasumi, holding a bento box wrapped in cloth.  
“Not today,” Akane answered as she shut the gate and began running to school.“If I get to class first, I won’t have to look at him the rest of the day.”

She dodged children playing in the street, jumped over a flower box, and rounded each corner so sharply that she slid. Her hands were shaking and she felt the inside of her coat moisten with sweat. The school entrance was in sight and, beyond that, so was the door to main building. But, as soon as she reached the threshold, Ranma was blocking her path and had placed a finger in the center of her forehead. 

“What do you want?” said Akane through gritted teeth.  
“Last night wasn’t what you thought it was.”  
“What were you doing in my room?”  
“I was just trying to protect you from Ryoga.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Nevermind. I wasn’t there to see you.”  
“My bedroom is an odd location to be if you didn’t want to see me.”  
“Like I’d ever want to visit you in the night,” Ramna scoffed.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Akane yelled as she pushed his finger away from her face. “I’m going to class. Leave me alone. Baka.” 

Two male students appeared by Ramna’s side. 

“So, Saotome, you’re visiting Akane in the night, are you?” one said with a smile.  
“Yeah, tell us the details. How far have you gotten with her?” the other chimed.  
“Who’d want to get anywhere with a violent, ugly girl like that?” Ranma responded.  
“You don’t deserve her,” the first boy sighed. 

With the exception of that morning’s confrontation, Akane managed to avoid Ramna the rest of the day. When she arrived home, the dojo was quiet. She trained for a while, then changed and checked on sleeping Ryoga. His fever had gone down, but his nose was still runny. 

“P-chan” Akane whispered as she stroked his face till he woke. “Are you feeling any better?”  
“Squeak sque,” he responded.  
“You sound congested. The steam will help you. Let’s go take a bath.”

Ryoga tried to struggle from her arms, but the cold had made him weak and unable to resist for very long. Akane wrapped Ryoga in a fuzzy towel and brought him to the bathroom. 

“Don’t worry, P-chan. I won’t make you go in the water. I know you hate baths. There is no reason to be afraid. I would never let your drown. Just relax,” she assured, placing him on a stool near the tub. 

Ryoga closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep as Akane prepared a bath. As steam filled the room, his breaths became noticeably less forced. She smiled with relief, then slid into the water. Aside from that morning, the day was great. Training was great. The bath was great. For the first time in a long time, she felt completely relaxed. 

Ranma walked past the bathroom and heard a voice from inside. 

“P-chan, you sound much better.”

He pushed open the door. 

“Again?” he yelled, walking towards Ryoga.  
“GET OUT,” Akane screamed as she covered her breasts. 

Ryoga was still sleeping when Ranma began walking towards him, ready to grab the pig by the ears. 

“GET OUT, YOU PERVERT,” she yelled.  
“I am not here to see you tak--”

Ranma stepped on a slick area of the tile, and fell backwards. His body hit the ground hard as he slid. Unable to stop himself, he braced for contact with the stool. Wood splintered against his shoulder as the sound of a splash echoed in his ears. 

“Akane, you need to get out,” Ranma yelled desperately as he stood and grabbed her arm. 

The attempt was too little too late. 

“P-chan!” Akane yelled, searching through the water. “Where did you go? Do you see him?”

Sweat poured down Ranma’s forehead as Ryoga sat up in the water. Akane stared at him in silence. He was naked, his cheeks and nose were red, and he stared down at the water.

“Wh-what happened to P-chan?” she whispered.  
“I’m sorry, Akane!” Ryoga shouted as he knelt in the water, taking her hand. “I will soon be rid of this horrible curse. I didn’t want to betray your trust,. But, I would give my very soul for the privilege to stand by your side, pig or human.”

She pulled her hand back and covered her breasts. 

“R-Ryoga?”  
“You, my sweet Akane, deserve more respect than I have given you. Unlike Ranma, I would never speak ill of you.”  
“I’m not the one in the tub right now,” Ranma interjected.  
“Ryoga?”  
“I cherish your kindness,” Ryoga pleaded as he stared into her eyes.  
“Ryoga?”  
“I should have given you the respect you deserve.”  
“Ryoga?”  
“Yes, Akane?”  
“Get out. Both of you. Please, get out.”

Her voice was unsettlingly calm. Ryoga covered himself and walked into the hall with Ranmas. Several moments passed before either said anything.

“The silence is worse,” Ranma said as he passed a towel to Ryoga.  
“I know.”

They both flinched at the sound of the tub’s drain opening. 

“She’s taking her time,” Ranma warned.  
“I know.”

A few minutes later, the door opened and Akane stepped into the hall. At first, it seemed like she was going to walk directly to her room, but she stopped and crossed her arms, daring then to speak. The silence was deafening. Then, Ryoga sniffled and her expressionless face immediately dissolved into anger.

“I am not part of this,” Ramna said, still looking at the floor.  
“Of course you are a part of this, you jerk! You clearly knew everything. I get it now. You sneak into my room and walk in on me in the bath and, for what?”  
“I was trying to protect you.”  
“I don’t need your protection” she yelled as she threw her hands in the air and left. 

Her bedroom door slammed.

“Why did you get off easy, anyw-” Ranma started to yell.

Ryoga and Ramna felt their bodies hit the floor under the weight of the table that Akane threw on top of them. 

“That seems fair,” Nabiki said nonchalantly as she stepped over them and headed towards the kitchen.


End file.
